Crisis Core: Sephiroth's Side
by A Light That Never Goes Out
Summary: Set in Crisis Core time period. Sephiroth refuses a mission and reflects on his memories. SephirothGenesis YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Okay…this is my first fic in a LONG time. It kinda sucks, okay, it really sucks, but bear with me. I wrote this mostly for my own amusement. The story is set during what I think will happen in Crisis Core, and it is narrated by Sephiroth. Much yaoi-ness. The first chapter is set in the present, and later chapters will have flashbacks.

I think this might be the very first Sephiroth/Genesis fic ever!! Yay. I'm very intrigued by this pairing. Enjoy.

* * *

They have a new mission for me, Tseng told me yesterday. It's supposedly very important. I am to report to the conference room on the 67th floor at 14:00 sharp. It's now 14:05 and I'm still on the elevator. So shoot me.

I reach floor 67 at 14:10. I unceremoniously throw open the double doors and enter. I take a moment to survey the room. Seated at the table are a group of Shinra Inc.'s most prominent suits: Heidegger, Scarlet, Lazard, Tseng, Hojo, and of course the President. On the back wall is a screen displaying the projection of a SOLDIER file.

"You're late," says Hojo annoyingly, as if I was unaware. Kiss my ass, you crazy bastard. No one else cares, or if they do, they don't have the balls to say something. I don't even acknowledge him with a look as I take my seat.

"Well then," Tseng says as he rises from his chair. "If everyone is ready, I think I'll begin." Everyone gives a slight nod but remains silent. "As you all know, a unit of our army stationed in Wutai has gone missing. Among them, one of our most outstanding members of SOLDIER," Tseng enlarges the photograph on the projection so that the face, an incredibly familiar face, is clearly visible. "Genesis, 1st Class."

"This is an enormous problem because Genesis is obviously a very important asset to the SOLDIER department," Lazard says. "His speed, agility, and strength are unmatched by all but one of our members." He looks at me with enough praise to almost make me sick. "We would like—well, rather, it is imperative that he return to headquarters immediately. He is an essential part of—"

"You're all thinking about this wrong," Hojo interrupts. "This Genesis situation must not be treated as a regular MIA or POW course of action. Think of Genesis as a weapon. If he has fallen into the wrong hands, or perhaps, his mind has been set against the company, he must be taken out permanently."

"What we are saying," says Tseng, "is that Genesis must be detained at all costs."

Scarlet finally gets her say in. "We thought you would be the best candidate for this mission, seeing as the two of you know each other." I can't believe they actually think that. I'm not going to just go along with this. They should get Angeal to do it, at least he would be complacent.

Lazard continues. "We believe his current location is on the Wutai continent. Your helicopter is scheduled to leave at 16:00 tomorrow—"

"I won't do it." Everyone looks at me in stunned disbelief. I've never refused a mission before, but this one. . . I cannot do it.

"Sephiroth, you must know, as general, you are the most accomplished and capable for this operation," Tseng argues.

"Find someone else. Genesis was my friend. I will not go through with this." Did they actually expect me to obey this order? Genesis was more than a friend to me. He was the closest thing I have ever had to family. He was my very best companion. I loved that man. There was no way I was to betray him.

The President looked rather bored with this whole charade; he obviously did not consider the situation to be a major threat to his vast empire. "If Sephiroth won't do it, we can always commission Angeal," he said indifferently. Finally, someone thinks along my terms.

"Angeal won't be able to stand up to him," Lazard argued.

"He will be if he has someone else with him as backup. Another 1st Class, perchance," Tseng says. Always a negotiator. Lazard sighs, then after a moment of thought, nods in agreement. I smile. There was no way in hell I could ever deceive Genesis and be able to live with myself.

"Well I guess that means this meeting is adjourned. Sorry to waste your time, everyone," Lazard announces. His eyes meet mine, and I can feel a sense of defeat within him. He means this to be a test of my loyalty to SOLDIER, and I've apparently disappointed him. How ironic. Just like Genesis.

"Angeal will do a fine job, I am sure," I tell him as everyone stands and departs the room.

"Yes, I am certain he will. In the meantime, what do you plan to do? I don't have anything but routine missions scheduled for the next couple of months. Unless something disastrous happens, there won't be much excitement," he answers.

"Actually, I think I'm done with excitement for the time being. You know, I haven't taken a leave of absence since the war ended." Come on, Lazard. I want—or rather, need a vacation.

"Well, I daresay you're overdue for one then. How about a week off, and upon you're return, you can do some routine operations."

"Perfect." I shake his hand firmly. "However, if you don't mind, I'd like to be kept informed of this Genesis situation. If things get out of control, I might lend a hand."

"Of course." Good. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Genesis had always been very disobedient and rebellious to the company. The fact that he had just disappeared was unsettling. No one would have the strength or courage to kidnap him, meaning he left according to his own will. This doesn't surprise me a bit, but I am afraid he will not return leniently.

I exit the building and head toward my apartment in Sector 2. I need a chance to clear my head. Ever since the war ended merely two weeks ago, I've been ridiculously busy with interviews, press conferences, meetings, autograph signings, you name it. I became a household name quite rapidly, and with the new fame, I've had no time to just relax.

I finally reach my apartment. It's located in Shinra's finest complex, and is therefore incredibly spacious and expensive. My salary has no trouble covering rent, but I sometimes wonder why I pay this much for unused space. I don't have a roommate, and the only company I've ever had over was Genesis or Angeal, and maybe occasionally Tseng. I feel a great sense of loneliness as I examine the dwelling, and I realize that I don't actually have much furniture or other stuff. It makes the whole apartment feel cold and unwelcoming. Not that I mind…

I unbuckle my boots and kick them off near the door. I sigh as I take a seat on the couch, open the coffee table drawer, and open the photo album lying inside. All this talk of Genesis makes me feel like reliving my memories.

* * *

The next chapter will be a flashback. Woohoo, what fun!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is a flashback. It's Sephiroth's first day as a First Class SOLDIER, and his first time meeting Genesis. It's much shorter than the last one. I'm afraid this story is too boring, but I think by the next chapter it should start to get good.

* * *

I woke up promptly at 04:30, which was an hour more than I needed to. I couldn't help it. Today was my first day with the respectable title of SOLDIER, First Class.

I got dressed extremely fast and was the first one out of the barracks. I rushed to the training room and made it there by 05:15. My heart beat quickly with anticipation. I wasn't nervous, only eager to prove myself. I couldn't bear waiting any longer.

Of course, since the training exercise didn't begin until 06:00, I was forced to wait. I sat patiently outside the room until the commanding officer came and unlocked it. "You're here quite early," he said with a smile. "That's good. With an attitude like that, you're sure to become a great warrior."

I remember my excitement and satisfaction at those words, but looking back on them, I don't feel that way. I don't believe attitude has anything to do with greatness. You are either destined for it or not, and you're mindset won't change a damn thing.

I was the first one of my division to enter the First Class Exercise Room. As the other members entered, I learned I was by far the youngest as well. The other newcomers all formed groups and conversed with each other. I felt sort of left out, but as I listened in on their discussions, I began not to care. Their topics were boring, and I considered my level of intelligence superior to theirs'.

At 06:00 promptly, the commanding officer began to take roll. When everyone in the room had been accounted for, the officer reviewed his sheet. "We seem to be missing one," he said.

A moment later, the door was flung open, and a tall brunette man entered. His piercing eyes met mine briefly as he walked in and joined the group. "You're late," the officer said acidly. The man smirked slightly, but did not respond. "Genesis, I presume?"

"Correct." The man answered. He stood upright, his posture exuding confidence. His eyes bore straight into those of the commanding officer. There was an indescribable aura of power and supremacy about him, and I was instantly captivated.

The officer reprimanded him, and advised him not to be late anymore or the punishments would be substantial. Genesis simply smirked and replied in a sarcastic "Yes sir." I wasn't sure if I should respect his insubordination, or consider him a complete idiot.

The officer commanded us to partner up for the exercises. I took a few steps toward Genesis, eager and hopeful that he might choose me. The others in the group seemed to be already paired. Genesis looked straight into my eyes. "You wanna be partners?" he asked me nonchalantly.

I could feel my cheeks burning. "Sure," I said.

Genesis performed marvelously. He was equally impressed with me, and we both agreed that the exercises were far too easy. We finished the routine much quicker than the rest of the group, so we began to talk to waste time. I learned that he was two years older than me, and that he, too, was orphaned. I also found that, although he was working for them, he detested the Shinra. His sole motivation for being in SOLDIER was self-improvement. There was so much that we had in common, I was sure I had found a friend in Genesis.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be another flash back, and a small lemon. Oh joy. 


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter, Shinra Inc. finally gives Sephiroth his own apartment, and Genesis and Angeal show up for a little housewarming party.

* * *

I walked down the hallway of Shinra's largest apartment complexes. This day was incredibly important to me; for the first time in my life, I had a home. I reached the door and entered my apartment. The walls were deep crimson, and the carpet was creamy white. The kitchen counters were black marble, and the living room furniture was white leather. The company, of course, had paid for all of it, and I felt extremely fortunate.

I went to my bedroom, which was furnished with a widescreen TV and an unnecessarily large bed fitted with black satin sheets. I undressed and adorned a more comfortable outfit, a simple black t-shirt and jeans. I still had a fair amount of unpacking, laundry, shopping, and other chores to get done and I wanted to be relaxed. Then I heard my doorbell ring.

I opened the door to find Angeal and Genesis standing there. Angeal was holding a large pizza box and Genesis had two cases of beer. Angeal also had a large bottle of wine.

"Is that…Cabernet?" I asked.

"Housewarming gifts," Genesis smirked. I smiled and let them in.

That was one of the most enjoyable nights of my life. Angeal, Genesis, and I spent most of the night drinking, talking, laughing, and reminiscing. When the beer and pizza were nearly gone, Angeal got up to leave.

"Aw, c'mon…stay a while longer," I complained. "What do you need to go home for anyway?"

Angeal smiled. "Training exercises in the morning for 2nd Class. The company doesn't give you two half the responsibility they give me…probably for the best.." he grinned.

"Nice excuse, party pooper. We haven't even uncorked the wine," said Genesis.

"Oh! The wine! I forgot all about it!" I ran to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle. I opened the bottle and poured a glass for each of us. I drank mine very slowly. I absolutely love wine; its taste is so warm, so sensual. I looked up over my glass, and found my eyes locked with Genesis's piercing blue ones. My cheeks grew hot.

Angeal finished off his glass and said goodbye to us. I then stood up and began clearing the dirty plates and empty beer cans from the room. Genesis started to help. Our hands brushed slightly as we reached for the same glass. It sent a jolt through my whole body, startling me, and I drunkenly stumbled. Genesis caught my back with one arm and pushed me upright.

"Careful, Seph. You might have had one too many."

I just stared at him. My eyes were once again locked with his. His expression was almost fervent, or at least that was how it appeared in my drunken stupor. I couldn't think of anything to say, and I was overwhelmed with a strong urge to kiss him.

"Sorry," I finally stammered. God damn it. I hate this stupid flustered, awkward feeling I get whenever I'm around him. This absurd…nervous excitement. I hate it, and yet, somehow I love it, too.

I resumed cleaning up, taking the mess into the kitchen. "Well, I had fun tonight." I tried to cover my anxiety with meaningless conversation. Genesis had followed me into the kitchen. "So I suppose you'll be staying here tonight?"

"Of course," he replied nonchalantly. He swiftly shoved me against the refrigerator and kissed me passionately.

I had never kissed another man before. In fact, I hadn't had many experiences with women, either. Sex was a topic that, unlike most people my age, I had little concern with. I had gone few dates here and there, but none of them had sparked my interest in the slightest. Genesis, on the other hand, was very much…alluring.

I didn't think about the moment while it was happening. My mind was swept away from all thoughts of reality, and it briefly seemed that my only purpose in life was to feverishly kiss Genesis back.

After a while I broke the kiss. "Wait," I said. Genesis stared at me. I had no idea what I was going to say next; my mind was completely blank. "I..um, do you really think we should be doing this?" I stammered.

Genesis gave a short, harsh laugh. "Are you presuming to tell me this isn't what you want?" I stared at him, unsure of what he was saying. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me. You want me. Do you deny it?"

Sometimes I hate him. He has this ability to know what I'm feeling even when I'm trying my best to hide it. He knows what I'm thinking before I've even began to contemplate it. Half the time, he knows me better than I know myself.

The only response I could muster was to kiss him again.

Genesis stayed very true to his nature, he was fierce and aggressive about everything. We were both half undressed and completely out of breath by the time we made it into the bedroom. He shoved me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, pressing his bare chest against mine. Every touch, every kiss, every sensation that passed through my body was overwhelming. I felt like such an amateur, but Genesis clearly knew what he was doing. He kissed my neck roughly and rolled his hips smoothly into mine. I ran my hand through his auburn hair and tried to suppress a moan. His hands worked to undo my pants, and he quickly slid them off along with my underwear.

Genesis stood up and looked over my naked body. I blushed deeply and became very embarrassed. Genesis had a hungry look in his eyes, and I noticed he was undoing his own pants, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. And my god, he was huge. I sat up; every inch of me craved his touch. Genesis quickly pushed me back flat against the bed. He rested one hand just above my shoulder and gently stroked my erection with the other, all the while leaving soft kisses down my neck and chest.

This was such a sudden, dramatic change from what had gone on just a moment ago. It was almost like he was hell-bent on torturing me. However, I felt completely frozen in the spot. I could have died right there and not cared one bit.

His mouth was inches away from my erection. My breathing was labored now, and my mind was racing with excitement and desire. He slowly lowered his head and licked the tip of my shaft gently, keeping his radiant eyes glued to mine the whole time. He was toying with me. I growled deeply from the back of my throat. He smirked, and took half of my erection in his mouth, sucking forcefully.

I was reeling in this sensation of passion and ecstasy, but as I reached my climax, Genesis stopped abruptly. "Not yet," he said. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him up into a fiery kiss. He collapsed into me, his hands running wildly through my hair. My fingertips ran over the smooth skin of his back. Our hips rolled and grinded into each other's, and the feeling was enough to drive us both crazy. Genesis broke the kiss.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He pressed his erection against me. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

I understood completely now. Fear and excitement rushed through me, but I didn't let it show on my face. I would not do this for any other person on the Planet.

I thrust my hips into his and dug my fingers into his shoulders. "Make it hurt," I said. That hungry, desirous look returned to Genesis's eyes.

* * *

I haven't completed the next chapter yet, but it will be the morning after. Maybe. I don't really know yet… 


End file.
